


July

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e06 Yellow Fever, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and the accountant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July

"Jessie, where's your time card?" Diane called. "You know I can't pay you unless I have your hours."

"I have it," Jessie called back. "One moment." Then, quieter so Diane couldn't hear, "God, I can't wait for that cruise in July."


End file.
